Bee part 1
by Ker-rin
Summary: The story of Bee
1. Default Chapter Title

Crashing emerald waves fell upon the blackened sand outside of "Bee"'s (as he's friends called him) house. He smiled and ran his fingers through Blue-black hair. He could wait to be with his best friend, Toly (short for toilet, which greater annoyed him).  
  
Sighing, Bee walked away from the pretty ocean view of Ninca, bee's Aunt's hometown and walked back inside. His aunt, a bitter woman with silver grey and cold ice eyes glared at him reprovingly.  
  
"Who said you were to be allowed out?" The wicked old witch said, and Bee sighed.  
  
"The voices in my head told me Auntie." He said giving a smart grin and then quickly running up into his room and slamming the heavy wooden door as quickly as possible.  
  
Bee, like his namesake, was quick, both of the mind and body, he thought little of his real name, which he thought to be boring and dull and instead had everyone call him Bee Beetle, which brought a smile to everyone's, even their grumpy Transfiguration teacher, Professor Deare, face.  
  
His aunt, however, thought the boy to be an awful nuisance, from his Bluish hair (which she constantly said resembled swamp water after a hurricane) to his webbed toes, which she said he must have so that he could swim in his hair.  
  
Bee found this quite amusing and at first thought at as a sign that his aunt had some sort of sense of humor.  
  
Sadly, he was wrong.  
  
Luckily, thought Bee, his true parents, who's location was unknown to Bee, were said to be true comics, and he found it hard to believe that his aunt was actually related to his mother.  
  
His parentage was an interesting one, his father had been a typical prankster of a Gryfinddor, while his mother had been a crazy eccentric Hufflepuff.  
  
Bee was a perfect combination.  
  
***  
  
Bee awaited Hogwarts with such excitement it was hard to put into words but what helped him pass his time was his best friend, an older man, whom Bee affectionately called Nici. Nici had taught Bee everything he knew about anything and then some. His knew all they're could of potions and transfigurations, especially the "quack" science of turning objects into gold. So far this hobby was responsible for many golden seashells that Bee kept in a small box inside his room.  
  
"Nici!" Bee shouted and the old man turned his hand to smile.   
  
"Hello Bee." He said calmly. He and his wife, Elena, who usually seemed to be off brewing something in the basement, had to be the calmest people the fourteen year old knew. He supposed that was why they looked so much younger then they said.  
  
"Bee," Nici said in his steady voice, so very the opposite of his aunt's quick high-pitched practice accent which often made Bee's head spin. "Can I show you something?"  
  
A large grin formed on Bee's face and he could only hope it would be a new trick of some kind.  
  
Nici stood up, very quick and abrupt for someone his age, and walked swiftly towards the far wall.  
  
"_Cognitobeo Gonia!" _He murmured to the wall and it swiftly flew open, revealing a long winding staircase which Nici rumbled down in long jump-like steps.  
  
"Whoa! Slow down!" Bee cried as his groped at the thin handle bars beside him hoping to steady himself on the small steps, which his feet barely fit on.  
  
Nici turned around and smiled at him but never stopped walking and you could tell he had often traveled the route. It seemed his feet automatically knew just where to step, as if the stairs were made for his feet and his feet alone. It didn't occur to Bee until years later that perhaps this was true.  
  
After what seemed like something of an eternity the gray steps of the stairway stopped reproducing and in the nearby distance he could see flat ground. Sighing with relief he slowed his now steady stumble down the stones and walked slowly and carefully, for it seemed that at this particular spot the staircase became smaller and smaller until he felt as if he was upon his tiptoes and still slipping.  
  
"Here we all!" Nici yelled happily as Bee struggled to meet him.  
  
"Whoa!" Bee said. His eyes were filled with the sights of cauldrons and cupboards filled with ingredients he didn't know existed.  
  
"This is where I do my more secretive work. I'm sorry about the difficult trip down but I can't have any old person tumbling down here. You luckily, still have very small feet."   
  
Bee blushed. "They're not THAT small!" He cried for it was well known that this could be taken as an insult to the size of something else.  
  
Nici chuckled softly and shook his head. "Oh what a young fool I have chosen to be my apprentice." Bee wrinkled his nose at the word fool, "Oh calm down there my dear, and feel free to look around." At this Bee's eyes lit up like a child at a candy store and he rushed forth, trying to take in as much as possible. He goggled at the bookshelves filled with information on everything from Animagi to Alchemists. His mouth dropped as he spied feather from phoenixes and hair from unicorn's in his cupboards of ingredients. Cauldron after Cauldron surrounded him, each filled with a new and interesting form of slime. Yet, out of all these amazing wonders what really caught his eye was the pictures lining the wall.  
  
There were a few recent ones of him and Elena, sure, but some were old and crumply pictures of Nici and a woman waving intently at him.  
  
"What happened to this one?" He asked, pointing at it's crackling ends.  
  
"It's just very old." Nici said with a subdued sigh and suddenly his looked dreamy and sad all at once as if his mind was very far way.  
  
At first Bee accepted this answer and started to move on but something made his eyes backtrack to the picture. Old? Nici couldn't have aged a day since that [picture was taken. There he was with the same crooked nose and silvery gray and salt and pepper black hair.  
  
"Nici? You look... so similar... who's that girl, Nici?" Bee said, hoping Nici wouldn't go back into the same eerie state he had been in before.  
  
Much to Bee's relief, Nici smiled, "You've figured me out have you boy? Maybe you better sit down."  
  
Bee crouched down into a leathery seat which smelled to much of blood for Bee's liking.  
  
"I am a very advanced potion master, as you can tell, and lately I have been attempting anti-aging potions." He grinned wryly, "When I say lately I mean the last ... fifty years or so." His teeth flashed. "Of course, it's very difficult and I'm currently looking for a more permanent means of living." He said mysteriously and Bee knew that, for know anyway, it would be best to leave it as is.  
  
Still, Bee, who never knew when to stop pushing the envelope, had to have one more question. "The woman with you- who was she?"  
  
From one glance at the bitter face of Nici Bee instantly regretted his question but before who could stop him Nici started. "She was my first wife- I always tried to get her to take potions but she was muggle-born and didn't trust anything I cooked up down here. Muggles can be such fools sometimes," he said, and Bee heard his voice crack. "She died about 35 years ago, I could have helped her. I could have saved her. I told her that to but she just turned to me and said 'Nick my dear, for a great mind death is just the next adventure,' and then she died, just like that lying right in my arms." He broke into tears. "It was sort of like something right out of the movie you know?" He said as he sobbed.  
  
"I better go." Bee said, feeling suddenly frightened by the sight of cheerful old Nici in tears.  
  
***  
  
Bee avoided Nici for the last week before Hogwarts and declined his offer to take him to Diagon Alley to get supplies.   
  
"It wouldn't be fair to make you take that trip." Bee had told him, though he knew Nici could have easily mad the trip. He supposed Nici must have realized how awkward being around him made Bee feel and Nici retreated sadly back to his cottage.  
  
Bee had never felt more miserable.  
  
The trip to Diagon Alley with his aunt was one of true and total misery. Auntie would let him do nothing fun on the way, which was long as auntie felt it so necessary to take the train rather then floo. Bee rolled his eyes in utter disgust and found himself snoring loudly most of the trip up. By the time they arrived at their stop Bee found himself to be drooling and to have a horrible case of morning breath.  
  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little lady killer himself." Bee heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Yeah, he'll kill them all with his bad breath." At the sound of the last voice Bee shot up in joy.  
  
"Toli!" Bee shouted. Toli groaned at his nickname.  
  
"Bugbrain, how you doing?" Bee rolled his eyes and turned to the first voice's owner, a stout boy named Caryl who Bee vaguely knew though had always thought a tad to overbearing for his own laid back taste.  
  
"Hello Lady's Bug." Caryl said.  
  
"Hello Carol! Boy you're looking beautiful," Bee leaned in to kiss his hand.  
  
Caryl wrinkle nose, "How _lowly_." He said as he stormed off.  
  
"Remind me why's he's not in Slytherin again?" Bee asked.  
  
"The sorting hat was having cramps and decided to torture our year." Toli said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
All at once they laughed and bee felt great to release all his tension.  
  
"What's so funny Wormbrain?" I mean Bee...or is it wasp?" Fawkon Serptino asked menacingly.  
  
"If it isn't the Falcon who tried to eat his surname! How are you doing Bird-snake?" Bee responded quickly.  
  
Fawkon made an attempt to crack his knuckles which was soon followed by "Ow! My hand! Urgh, now I'm going to have arthritis!" He screeched and stormed off.  
  
Bee turned to Toli. "Well,...then...."  
  
"Yes,...well..."  
  
"It's going to be along year."  
  
Toli nodded.  
  
A/N- I'm Vice prez of my school! Yah me! So... Any clue who these people are?  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Mariam Serptino listened to her brother in disgust.  
  
"That Bug of a Gryffindor, Bee, I could kill him, I swea!" Fawkon Serptino said with a melodramatic wave of his arms. Mariam yawned.  
  
"You do carry on, don't you? I think Bee is the most pleasant boy in school. Very sweet, weird perhaps, but sweet." She laughed a bit and even Fawkon had to smile.  
  
"It's hard to believe we're related. You're so...."  
  
"Sweet? Charming? Utterly humble?" Mariam remarked with a large toothy grin on her face. It was, however, hard to find any resemblance between the two ferternal twins. Mariam, with her jet black curls and turquiose eyes, had an exotic beauty despite her slighly horrible figure which she usaully contained in a muggle corset, even if it's whale bone crushed her ribs.  
  
Fawkon had red-gold hair, which fell feather-like on his angley head. He was handsome besides his long nose which was often compared to a beak by Bee and his chums, that being the main reason Fawkon had ill-feelings toward him. Fawkon's eyes were a dull brown which Mariam teased him for constantly for they clashed with her own brillant emerald orbs.  
  
Both of the twins had wonderful sarcastic senses of humor and there fights were often fantasticly witty spectacles.  
  
Mariam twirled her shiny blight curls in delight. "I have marvelous hair, don't I?"She said, her slytherin pride glowing through. Mariam was not wonderfully sweet but often gave the elusion fo being a wonderfully sweet girl causing many a dreamy boy to fall in love with her. She thought all boys to be fools and wished aptly the unwanted attention would end. She breathed in deeply and tightened her corset strings with a sigh. She would have to catch a husband in some way, she supposed.  
  
"It's striking, my dear sister, it's a shame someone as dull as you had to get it." He smiled wryly and Mariam let out an annoyed scream. She grabbed the sides of her chair and rose up quickly, trying hard to breath against her corset.  
  
"You could die from such a man!" She scheeched and made a pathetic attempt to hit him.  
  
Fawkon sighed in distress. He, too, did not know why people loved his sister so.  
  
***  
  
The 1900's Way to Hogwarts-  
  
Bee Beetle sighed as his aunt scolded him for so sparsely packing his overnight bag.  
  
"The rest of your things will be in storage you know!" She yelled. "You need something to sleep in!" She continued to ramble and Bee found his mind wandering to Toli his best friend in the whole wide world. The two were amazingly similar, from their messy black hair to their twinkling blue eyes.  
  
The train ride to the harbor was similar to that of the one to Diagon Alley . Bee thought that he should be much better looking as he was getting all the beauty sleep.   
  
When they arrived his aunt hastily gave him a kiss goodbye and Bee boarded the ship in disgust, rubbing his cheek constantly.   
  
"It'll probably make me break out." He mumbled bitterly.  
  
He hoped against hope that Toli would be his roommate but with a feeling of terrible foreboding remembered that Toli's youngest brother was a first year and he would be rooming with him on the boat ride up.  
  
Bee sighed, he didn't have many friends besides Toli. He supposed it was going to be a long trip up, stuck with some whiny first year.  
  
Bee kicked the ground and wished he could be remarkably popular like the egotistical Winston Marigold, or that he was remarkably handsome like Jonas Diggory, the Hufflepuff keeper.  
  
Sighing misrebley Bee plopped down in a chair. He felt as though he was going to cry. Breathing deeply, he decided he better not and tried to get a grip on himself.  
  
"I wish I wasn't so damn weird." Bee muttered.  
  
"What was that?" A soft gentle voice asked. Embarrased, Bee jerked his head to meet a set of turquoise green eyes.  
  
"Do I know you?" Bee asked. The girl looked vaguely familar, as if perhaps their houses had a class or two together.  
  
"I sat by you in Divination." She said with a warm smile. "You and Jimmy are funny." She said using Toli's real name.  
  
Bee nodded.  
  
"You guys were a riot. Always making fun of Professor Taury like that." She giggled a bit and Bee felt himself give a brillant blush.  
  
"Thank- thank you." Bee stuttered.  
  
"No problem, now what were you mumbling about before?" She asked raising her jet black brow.  
  
"Well... I"m just a little upset because I don't have a anyone to room with." He said giving a large sigh.  
  
The girl's green eyes brightened, "You can room with me!" She shouted happily and instantly looked embarrased.  
  
Bee raised an eyebrow. "Is that really right?" he said, "A girl and a boy rooming?"  
  
She shrugged, "There's not a ton of girls so what are we suppose to do? I usaully room with my brother but he wanted to go with his best friend."  
  
"Oh, who's your brother?"  
  
The girl blushed a bit, "You wouldn't know him." She lied but Bee shrugged, not caring if his new friend was lying or not. "It would be great if you'd come with me, I've got a huge suite all to myself." She grinned, "please?"  
  
Seeing her grin he had to smile, "Sure." He said. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Mariam..." She said her last name quickly so that he couldn't quite catch it.  
***  
  
A/N- This series is gonna start slow but I have some big plans for it... the eact time period is unknown to me but it's most likely early 1900's... hence the lack of girls at Hogwarts and Mariam's corset. I really wish I could write more about the boat ride to Hogwarts (I doubt they had a train going there yet.... though who knows?) but I'm afraid I have to run to a party... Tootaloo  
  
  



End file.
